The Truth About Pandaroo
by spacewolft57
Summary: a story about how kim got her cuddle buddy Pandaroo. kim an ron fluff


I want to thank all the people that read and reviewed my fist fanfic. With out further delay here is my other story.

Kim Possible, teen super hero and cheerleader, was going through cleaning out her room that Saturday afternoon. Now usually she would be spending all her spare time with her best friend, sidekick, and now boy friend, Ron Stoppable. However, Ron had to spend his Saturday at his grandmother's. So Kim was killing time by cleaning out her closets and dresser. Going through and getting rid of anything that could be thrown away. So on this day, Kim's room looked very different from its normal perfect clean living space.

Kim was too preoccupied with the objects in the bottom of her closet to notice her other best friend Monique walk in. "Hey Kim," Monique said seeing Kim head first in the closet, "What cha doing?"

Kim turned around and saw Monique standing looking around at the mess.

"Looks like somebody blew up your closet."

Kim got up and dusted herself off, "Hey Monique. No, I've just been going through and getting rid of anything that I don't need any more. Sit down, if you can find a place to sit"

Monique cleared some stuff off of Kim's bed and then sat down. Kim took a seat at her computer chair. Monique then eyed a picture frame on the nightstand next to Kim's bed. The picture was of Kim and Ron, it had been taken a week after they officially started dating.

"Shouldn't you be with Mr. Right today?" Monique asked holding the frame up.

Kim sighed and said, "I should, but he's spending time with his grandmother today. He said we'd spend all day tomorrow together to make up for it." By now Kim had a radiant smile on her face and had a look of that of a person no longer in this reality.

Monique laughed a bit at Kim's look and said, "Hello reality calling Kim. Anyone home?"

Kim snapped back and said, "Oh sorry Mon."

Laughing again, Monique said, "You've fallen head over heels for him haven't you?

Kim blushed a bit, kicked her feet a little in the air and said, "Yeah, I guess I have" the grin still on her face.

Monique laughed as she placed the picture frame back on its table. However, as she placed the photo back in its place, she discovered a small stuffed animal like creature. It looked like it was a combination of a Panda and a Kangaroo. She picked it up and turned back to Kim and said, "A Cuddle Buddy Kim? I guess this is meant for the toss pile?"

Kim sprang from her seat as fast as she could, jumped through the air, grabbed the toy out of Monique's hands, hugged it with both hands close to her chest and said with almost viciousness, "NO!"

Monique backed up a bit on the bed, raised her hands in defense and said, "Whoa whoa. Sorry, I didn't mean to come between you and whatever it is."

Kim let down her defenses and said, "Its okay Mon. I'm sorry, it's just...Pandaroo...he means a lot to me." Kim lifted the stuffed collectible up to eye level and looked at it grinning.

Monique had a completely confused look as she said, "Uh should I leave you two alone?"

Kim laughed and said, "No Monique, it's..." Kim didn't finish.

"It's just what Kim? Why is Panama so important?"

"Pandora," Kim corrected, "Well, it's...okay I'll tell you. I haven't told this to anyone before so you have to keep quite."

Monique made the hand motions for her lips being zipped shut.

"Okay, Ron and I were about twelve or thirteen years old..."

BEGIN FLASH BACK SEQUENCE

Preteen Kim and Ron were walking through the halls of Middleton Jr. High School.

"You still coming with me to the mall this afternoon," Kim asked.

"A Boo-yeah," Ron started, "I've finally saved up enough money to buy GWA Riot"

Kim looked at him weary of his excitement over a wrestling video game. "Oookay. I've got to pick up some new jeans at Club Banana."

"Hey, KP can we get something to eat while we're there," Ron asked with hope in his eyes.

Kim sighed, smiled and said, "Yes Ron we can get Bueno Nacho while we're there."

Ron pumped his fist as he said, "Booyah!"

The bell rang for students to get to their next classes, so Kim and Ron had to go their separate ways. Kim turned to Ron as they were leaving and said, "Just remember to meet me outside the gym after school and my mom will pick us up."

"Gottcha KP," Ron called back.

So that afternoon Ron met Kim outside the Jr. High Gym. Kim's mom quickly showed up and took them to the mall. As she dropped them off, she told them that she'd be back in a little over an hour to pick them back up. So first they decided to satisfy Ron's appetite, and they went to Bueno Nacho in the food court. They both had Chimeritos and medium drinks.

While they were enjoying their meal, Kim asked, "So what's the big deal about this game? I mean it's just a video game."

Ron's eyes grew large and he answered, "Just some game Kim? Just some game? GWA Riot is not just some game Kim. It is the latest and greatest wrestling video game ever released. It's bondiggity."

Kim laughed and said, "Okay, Ron, sorry. I did not mean to offend the GWA."

Ron waved his hand and said, "No big KP."

After they finished eating, they went to Club Banana where Kim spent the better part of half an hour going through jeans looking for just the right pair. All this time Ron was the one being asked if each pair looked good. Each time his answer was the same, "They look great Kim. Can we go now?"

But this was followed by Kim saying, "I don't know. This color just doesn't look that good." And with that Kim would change out of the jeans in the dressing room, hand the jeans out to Ron for him to put them back and ask him to bring a different pair back.

After forty minutes of this never-ending cycle, Kim finally went with, what else, a normal pair of Blue Club Banana jeans. As they were leaving the store, Ron commented, "Gee Blue jeans, who would have ever thought of that?"

Kim grinned slightly as she said, "Very funny. Now let's go get your game, my mom will be here soon."

Ron's purchase took hardly anytime at all. They walked into the video game store, Ron pointed out what game he wanted, the clerk got it from the glass case, and then Ron paid the thirty dollars, plus tax, for the game and the two friends left the store.

As they were walking back to the main entrance and exit of the mall, Ron had taken the game out of the plastic sack and was reading off all the special details of game. To which Kim would just roll her eyes and once in a while say, "Uh huh." They continued walking along when something caught Kim's eye. She turned and ran to a store window and froze. Meanwhile, Ron had continued walking a few more steps. But then he realized that Kim was no longer next to him. Ron raised his head up and looked around for Kim. He looked back and saw her standing in awe at a store window. Ron put the game back in the bag and walked over to Kim.

"Hey, KP don't do that I thought something happened to you."

Kim did not respond. She was too mesmerized by what she was looking at.

Ron waved his hand in front of Kim's face as he said, "Hello, Earth to Kim."

Kim reacted by pointing and saying in an excited voice, "Pandaroo."

Ron turned his head to the window as he said, "Panda who?"

"Pandaroo. It's the one Cuddle Buddy that I've been looking for, for months. He is the cutest. Now it's right there...NO!"

Just then Kim noticed the price sign that was next to the plush toy; it was marked for thirty dollars exactly.

"What's wrong KP," Ron asked with concern in his voice.

Kim's face had gone to one of most depression and sadness, "I just spent the rest of my month's allowance on these Club Banana jeans. How could they charge so much for just one Cuddle Buddy?"

Ron looked up, pointed and said, "That's how."

Kim then looked up and saw the name of the store, "Collectibles Cave"

It was a store full of collectible merchandise. They would buy items and then turn around and sell them for secondary market values.

"I've spent months looking for Pandaroo. I've called stores, checked websites; I've done everything in attempt to find just this one Cuddle Buddy. Ever since they posted a picture of him on the Cuddle Buddies website I've wanted it so badly. He's so cute and loveable. Why did I have to find him now when I don't have any money?"

Ron noticed how sad this sitch had made Kim. Then he realized that Kim's mom was probably already outside waiting for them.

"Hey cheer up KP. I'm sure you'll get your chance to buy him soon."

Kim sighed and said, "I guess you're right. Let's go." But there was no sincerity in her words. They walked out the doors with Kim hanging her head in depression. Sure enough Kim's mom was there with the van waiting for them.

"Hi Kimmie, what's wrong," Mrs. Possible asked.

Kim got into the van and said, "It's nothing mom, let's just go home."

Kim's mom turned to Ron who hadn't gotten into the van yet and asked, "You coming Ron?"

Ron was busy in thought, but broke away to answer Mrs. Possible, "Oh...uh no thanks Mrs. Dr. P. I just remembered that my mom said that she'd pick me up. There's something that she needed to get here at the mall. Thank you though."

Mrs. Possible wasn't too sure of Ron, "Are you sure Ron, I don't mind."

"Oh no it's no problem Mrs. P."

"Okay."

Mrs. Possible got into the van and started it up. Before the van started to pull away, Ron waved and said, "Bye KP."

Kim didn't look up, but just said in a shallow voice, "Bye Ron."

After the van was out of sight, Ron ran over to the pay phone, got some loose change out of his pockets, dialed his house and said, "Hi mom. Can you pick me up from the mall in about ten minutes? Oh well, something's come up so I told her you could come and get me. Okay thanks mom." After he hung up the phone he dashed back into the mall. All the while he kept saying to himself quietly, "Don't sell it yet, please don't sell it yet."

Later that night, a little bit after sunset, Ron walked up to the possible house with a small wrapped gift box behind his back. He walked up to the door and rang the bell. Ron waited a moment and then the door opened. Mrs. Possible greeted him, "Oh hello Ron."

Ron waved with one hand and said, "Hi Mrs. Dr. P. Is Kim home?"

Mrs. Possible motioned for Ron to come in as she answered, "Yes, she's been in her room since we got home. She hasn't said a word all night."

"Well I think I might have something to cheer her up."

"Be my guest, she's in her room."

With that Ron walked into the main hall of the house and then went up the stairs that led into Kim's room. Once he was in the room, Ron saw Kim was over at her computer desk staring into a Cuddle Buddy book.

"Hey KP."

Kim slowly turned around, still depressed, in her chair.

"Hi Ron." Then Kim noticed that Ron was hiding something behind his back.

"What's that you're hiding," she asked her voice now with curiosity.

Ron brought the package around to the front and said, "Oh this, oh it's just something I wanted to get you."

Ron handed the present to Kim.

"Ron my birthday has already past."

"I know I just wanted to get this for you."

Kim began ripping away the paper. Then she opened the gift box and screamed with delight and said, "PANDAROO!"

Kim jumped out of her seat, the Cuddle Buddy in her right hand, and hugged Ron as tight as she could. Then she drew back and said, "But how could you afford this Ron?"

Ron was smiling from Kim's joy as he answered, "After seeing how bummed you were about not being able to afford the little guy I wanted to you to have him. So after you and your mom left, I went back into the mall and returned my game and bought him for you."

Tears were now developing in Kim's eyes, "But Ron you waited for months to save up for that game. You waited forever to be able to afford it."

"Hey, it's just a game KP. I mean you're my friend and I hate seeing you sad and depressed, so if you're happy, then so am I."

The tears from Kim's eyes were now rolling down her cheeks as she said, "Oh Ron thank you."

Kim hugged Ron again, then kissed his right cheek lovingly, looked him in the eyes and said, "Thank you so much Ron." Then she kissed him lovingly on his left cheek. Kim then ran towards the stairs and down them calling to her parents, "Mom! Dad! You will never believe what Ron got for me!"

As Kim went to inform her parents of what Ron had bought for her, Ron was still standing in Kim's room a bit in shock. Ron had a wide smile on his face. He raised his right hand and rubbed his right cheek as he said, "Wow."

END FLASHBACK SEQUENCE

Monique was now sitting on the bed with a grin on her face, "I should have known it had to do with Mr. Right."

Kim had set the Cuddle Buddy down in front of her. She looked up from him and at Monique. Kim laughed slightly and said, "I'll never forget that. Ever since then I can never manage to get to sleep without him."

Just then Ron walked up into Kim's room and said, "Can't get to sleep without whom?"

Kim sprang up from her bed, ran over to Ron and they hugged and kissed one another.

"Can't get to sleep without thinking of you," Kim answered.

"Oh good answer," Ron said with a smile on his face.

"I thought you were spending the day with your grandmother," Kim asked.

"We were, but she got tired and wanted to take a nap, so we left to let her sleep."

Kim kissed Ron again on the lips and said, "Well it's good to have you close again."

"You miss me," He asked, still grinning.

"Always," Kim replied and kissed him yet again.

Monique got up and said, "Okay, I'll take that as my que to leave you two. Catch ya later Kim."

"Later Monique," Kim called back as Monique exited the room and went on her way to leave. Meanwhile Ron went over to the bed and picked up the Cuddle Buddy.

"Hey Pandaroo. He sure brings back some good memories doesn't he?"

Kim walked over to Ron, put her arms around his waist and said, "He sure does baby. He sure does."

END  
>Author's notes: Okay first to explain, Rufus was not in this story because, now follow me: In "Past" from "A Sitch in Time" Ron mentions on Kim and Ron's first case, that he got Rufus just the other day at Smarty Mart. Then later when admiring the Flamingoat of the collector, Kim says, "This so blow my Pandaroo out of the water." This shows that Kim had Pandaroo long before Ron got Rufus.<p>

Now with that explained, what did you think? I've always wondered what was so important about just that one Cuddle Buddy that Kim could not get to sleep without him. So then I got the idea that it had to deal with Ron, and thus led to me writing this story. Really, I'm surprised no one tried to make this kind of a connection before, so I guess I'm the first, at least that I've seen.

As you should expect from me by now, this story was full of fluff with Kim and Ron, as it should be. I really enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please review. And i want to thank you for all the reviews and i want to to a call out to stormchaser90 and sentinel103 for the great review. Thank you for that .


End file.
